ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Princes of Abyss
Princes of Abyss series is a group consists of the seven strongest Fallen Angel cards which are based on the "Princes of Hell", all of them came with a unique effect respectively, known as Sin in the fan-fiction. They are associated with three types at once, Fairy-Type, Fiend-Type, and a third extra type which is unique for each of them. They are made up with various of Attributes and various effects, however, all of them share an identical effect, which is immortality. They have the ability to evade destruction, though the requirement is different for each of them and their immortality is full of flaws. Their second effect is different for each of them, and the effect is greatly inspired by their sins that they possess. In English Version, they are named by their name without archetype title, while in Japanese Version, they are accompanied with their archetype title "Fallen Angel". Despite the differences, they are still considered as "Fallen Angel" archetype in both version. History There were once seven Princes of Heaven ruling part of the Heaven, greatly admired by others angels. Their ranks were on the same par with the mighty Seven Archangels. However, their sins slowly consumed them as they were seeking for more power. They formed a group, betrayed and attacked the God in order to seize the throne but utterly failed. As a result, they were banished and exiled from heaven with their underlings to the bottomless Hell to receive the judgement from the Guardian of Hell, it is notable that the Hell that time was under the Heaven's control. They tried to retaliate but their attempts failed as their rival, The Seven Archangels stopped them. All of the rebellious angels including the Seven Princes of Heaven were sealed within the Hell Jars and burned in the Hellfire for eternity until their soul are vanished. After a thousand years have passed since they were sealed and nearly vanished, they heard a strange voice who claimed himself as the God of Gods, that told them he could free them if they pay the equal cost. Before he could explain, the Seven Princes accepted his helps without any hesitation. After they were freed, they annihilate all the angels who guarded the Hell and succeeded on conquering the whole Hell. Since then, they began to call themselves as Princes of Hell instead of Heaven, and started a war shortly after the Massacre of Hell. The war continued for decades and readily expanded to larger area but before it could reach to the Human Realm, it was ended by a strange phenomena, also known as Duel Monster Extinction Era that ultimately sealed them and all the Duel Monster including Gods, Archangels, Angels and Devils from every realm and dimension within blank cards. All the victims heard an unknown's voice before they were completely sealed within their respective cards, which told them if they want freedom, they have to wait for the Destined Day and participate in that Event in order to unlock the seals and regain freedoms. Shortly afterward, all the cards were scattered around the Human Realm, some under the sea, some on the mountain and some even in the volcano. It is notable that these special cards will never be destroyed even by throwing them toward the Sun. Plot Yu-Gi-Oh! W It takes more than a millennium for the Princes of Hell find their respective Master, who possesses the Ka that similar to their soul. But then, they discover that the way to break the seal is not that simple. Their Masters must challenge other Masters who possess Special Cards into a Shadow Duel and win so that they could absorb the Life Force from the losers. They are told by the God of Gods that whoever absorbs enough Life Forces, freedom will be granted, shortly before the event started. The "event" begins with the trapped souls of Princes of Abyss fight for their freedom while their respective masters fight for their own goals. Members Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer, The Sin of Pride FA-Mammon.jpg|Mammon, The Sin of Greed Asmodeus.jpg|Asmodeus, The Sin of Lust Satan.jpg|Satan, The Sin of Wrath Beelzebub.jpg|Beelzebub, The Sin of Gluttony FA-Leviathan.jpg|Leviathān, The Sin of Envy Belphegor_2.jpg|Belphegor, The Sin of Sloth Lucifer Lucifer was born as the eldest of the Princes of Abyss and possesses the strongest sin of Pride. After being exiled from the Heaven along with his siblings, he swore he will conquer the Heaven and defeat the God with his own hands. He is the strongest Princes of Abyss in term of overall ability because he was granted with the strongest immortality amongst the siblings. Mammon Mammon was born as the second of the Princes of Abyss and possesses the strongest sin of Greed. Despite being born as the second eldest, he doesn't possess any great strength nor powerful immortality. In term of overall ability, he was placed at Sixth out of Seven. Asmodeus Asmodeus was born as the third of the Princes of Abyss and possesses the strongest sin of Lust. She doesn't possess great strength nor powerful immortality but has the strongest defensive power. She was placed at Third out of Seven in term of overall ability. Satan Satan was born as the fourth of the Princes of Abyss and possesses the strongest sin of Wrath. Despite having weak immortality and defensive power, she possesses the greatest raw strength between her siblings. She was placed at Fourth out of Seven in term of overall ability. Beelzebub Beelzebub was born as the fifth of the Princes of Abyss and possesses the strongest sin of Gluttony. His abilities are worse than his weakling brother, Mammon. He was placed at Seventh out of Seven in term of overall ability. Leviathan Leviathan was born as the sixth of the Princes of Abyss and possesses the strongest sin of Envy. She was born without any specialization, however, an adequate ability in every aspects. She was placed at Fifth out of Seven in term of overall ability. Belphegor Belphegor was last being born to Princes of Abyss and possesses the strongest sin of Sloth. Despite being the laziest and youngest, he possesses vast talent which outshone all his siblings except Lucifer. Rumor said that if there is a being who can defeat his brother, it is him, hinting that he is comparable to his eldest brother, Lucifer. In term of overall ability, he was placed at Second out of Seven, only beaten by his eldest and the strongest brother. Trivia *Princes of Hell is the counterpart of Seven Archangels and nemesis of Ancient Puppets and Forbidden Shields. *They are the sub-type of Fallen Angel of Yuri Fanon Card, and it's not to be confused with the original TCG / OCG Fallen Angel, because this archetype has nothing to do with them. Category:Archetype